Living Together
by DarkAngel2345
Summary: Sakura has lost Sasuke forever, but she's found new love. She and Naruto have finally gotten together. And now that Summer has come, they plan to spend every waking moment together, which they can since they live together. -no good at summaries-
1. Sunsets And Races

1: Sunsets And Races

--Sorry that this chapter is so short... I'm kinda nervous about this 'cause it's my first time posting a story... I'm sure i'll need help...--

It was a beautiful day in the land of fire, deep in the center of the village hidden in the leaves. The gentle breeze was gently brushing through the leaves of an elegant tree. Standing next to the tree was the figure of a young female, with her head tilted back and her long pink hair let out of the usual ponytail. It had been a long time since Sakura had cut her hair with a kunai, and her hair had grown back out. However, now that it was long again, she was seriously considering cutting it again. She had gotten so use to seeing it short that having it long again sort of bothered her.

Sakura was deep in thought when she was slightly startled by gentle arms wrapping around her waist, and a soft, moist, pair of lips planting a small kiss on her neck. She turned in the person's arms and found the one person she expected to see holding her. She smiled and gently spoke the name, "Naruto." The blonde headed ninja just smiled his usual smile and planted another soft kiss, this time on her lips. "Caught ya watchin' the sunset again huh," he asked with a slight chuckle. Sakura giggled softly, turned back around and said in a gentle tone, "It's just so beautiful today, i couldn't resist." Naruto simply chuckled slightly once more and replied, "You're right about that, it sure is the prettiest sunset i've ever layed eyes on. But it still pales in comparison to you." Sakura sighed to herself and smiled softly. Naruto looked at his girlfriend and had a thought. "Hey, ya know somethin'," he began, "I just thought of something we could do, ya know for fun." Sakura looked over her shoulder at him with a slight smile and asked, "Oh? And what might that be?" Naruto grinned and replied, "We can go and see if Kikashi Sensei is home. And if he is then we can ask him for a sparring match. Whatchya think?" Sakura suddenly pried herself from his arms and started running towards her sensei's home and shouted with a giggle, "I think i'm gonna beat ya there!" Naruto grinned again and took off after her. He hated when she pulled something like that on him, and then again, he couldn't help but love her for it. Afterall, it kept him on his toes when he was around her. The two of them dashed towards Kikashi's house, racing the whole time, until Sakura beat Naruto to the building and stopped, waiting for her boyfriend to catch up. She giggled to her self, 'He is so slow sometimes, but only when i surprise him like that.' Naruto finally got to the house and stopped to catch his breath, and after a few moments, surprised Sakura by grabbing her, kissing her, then letting go of her. "How many times have i told you not to do that," he asked chuckling slightly. She just giggled and said, "I know, but I couldn't help myself. You were so vulnerable that i just had to take a chance on it. I'm sorry though." He kissed her again and replied, "Don't apologize, be glad that you can outrun me. Afterall, we both know that if you can beat me, you're pretty damn fast." They both laughed at this as they walked up to the front door. Sakura was just about to knock on the door when she had a thought. She turned to Naruto and asked, "Wait, didn't he say that he'd be going on a mission today?" Naruto thought about this for a momen, before slapping his forehead and exclaiming, "Damnit, that's right. Oh well, maybe next time." "Yeah," Sakura replied, "Maybe. Race ya home?" Naruto grinned and said, "Sure, but no cheating and surprising me by..." Before he could finish, she had taken off for home. Naruto ran after her, exclaiming to himself.

They had moved in together almost a year ago, and had been dating for at least two. They were pretty much inseperable at all times that they were together. And if they weren't together, they were thinking of nothing but eachother. They were absolutely in love, and didn't care what anyone said about it.

So anywayz... that's my first chapter... i hope you all enjoyed it... plz review... in desperate need of advice and criticism...


	2. The Nightmare

~Okay… so here's my next chapter… I'll TRY to make this one more worth while, and readable… lol so anyway… uhh… if anyone has anything to comment on about how the story is written… or has any ideas for future chapters… plz let me know… thnx~

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Sakura was running through the woods in an unfamiliar area, being chased by something she couldn't see. She looked around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. All of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks as a dark figure jumped out in front of her.

"What do you want from me," she yelled at the figure, desperately wanting to run away. The figure smirks as it comes out of the shadows for Sakura to see his face.

"Running scared like always eh Sakura?" She looked at him with a horrid expression.

"Sasuke?" He laughed maniacally and pulled out a kunai, swinging it at her at full speed. She tried to dodge out of the way but it was too late. The blade made contact with her neck and cut a huge gash and she fell to the ground, dead.

Sakura screamed out as she jumped awake, sweat covering her from head to toe. Hearing her scream Naruto came running into the room from the kitchen.

"What is it," he yelled in shock, "are you okay?"

She nodded to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She smiled at him. "Sorry to bother you love."

"Never mind that," he replied gently as he sat next to her on the bed, "was it Sasuke again?"

She nodded to him once again. "Yes. Only, this time he was chasing me instead of being chased by something else. But the worst part is, he killed me." Her eyes started to tear up as she said this. She dried her eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I still miss him."

"You're not the only one," he said smiling. "Don't forget, Sasuke was my best friend. Anyway, what do you say to stroll around the village? You know, to help you feel better." She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly.

"I'd like that," she giggled, "I'd like that a lot."

~Well… I don't know if this was any longer than my first chapter but… I tried… lol… thnx for reading and plz review and give feedback… it would be much appreciated. Thnx again… XD~


	3. Surprise Surprise

~Well hello again everybody... the third chapter is now up and running... YAY! lolz... so anyways... I'm gonna TRY to make this one a bit longer than the rest so... bare with me plz... :) so anywayz... I wrote this chapter on notebook paper before I typed it... hoping to come up with ideas to add to it while typing it... that way it'll be a little longer than the first two... so anywayz... here goes...~

The streets of Konaha were bustling with activity as Naruto and Sakura walked around, headed nowhere in particular. As they were walking Sakura was looking around trying to find someplace for them to go that would be entertaining. Nothing really caught her attention until she came accross the flower shop that was owned and ran by Ino's family.

"Ahah!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the flower shop. "Let's go pay Ino a visit if she's working. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Okay," Naruto agreed smiling, "We'll go drop in on Ino for a little while and see what's going on lately."

And so the two of them made thier way to the shop, excited to see thier old friend Ino. Sakura couldn't wait to see the look on her friend's face when her and Naruto popped in unexpectedly.

"She's gonna freak when she sees us," she pointed out. "It's been so long. I wonder if she's dating again."

Naruto chuckled at this. "It's Ino we're talking about. If she's NOT dating, then she's probably got boys lined up left and right, waiting for a chance." He smiled at this thought. "After all, when has Ino ever NOT had someone chasing after her?"

The two laughed at this as they came closer to the shop.

-INSIDE THE SHOP-

"Ino?" A soft voice called out into the shop, "Are you in here?"

"Over here," Ino called back as she stood from behind the front desk. "What is it Hinata?"

"Just making sure." She replied, "Are you alone?"

"It's just the two of us." Ino smiled at her. "No one else is here. My parents won't be back for another couple of hours."

"Good," Hinata said, suddenly seductively, "Cause I'm going crazy." She started strutting over to Ino looking as sexy as possible. "I've missed you." She reached the counter and leaned over it. She leaned in towards Ino who leaned in as well. They met halfway over the counter in a deep and passionate kiss. They were so lost in eachother they didn't hear the bell ring over the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Sakura asked in shock. Her voice made the two girls jump away from eachother as they came back to earth. They both turned to look at her and Naruto.

"Umm, hi guys." was all Ino could manage.

"Hi," Sakura replied, "How are you?"

"Fine," she sighed, "Just a little startled is all."

"I can see why," Naruto chuckled. "How long have you two been together?"

"About 4 months." Hinata finally spoke up. "We were going to tell you guys but, you kinda already found us out." She smiled, blushing.

"So," Ino chimed in, trying to act as though nothing had happened. "What can I do for you? Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "We just wanted to come see if you were in. And see how you were doing. Maybe catch up a little. You know, friend stuff." She giggled. "That is, unless you guys want us to leave you alone." She raised one eyebrow.

"No, that's okay." Ino smiled. "I've been hoping you would stop by sometime actually. I could use some help here in the shop if you'd like a job."

"Thanks," Sakura giggled, leaning her head to the side, "I just might have to take you up on that offer. So long as you don't try to flirt with me." They all laughed at this.

"Yeah right." Ino said while laughing, "And have her get mad at me? You're crazier than you look Sakura."

Sakura just smiled and winked. "You know it."

The four of them couldn't stop laughing for several minutes. Once everything had settled down, they started to share with eachother. Sakura told Ino and Hinata about her and Naruto living together, and about the nightmare she'd had the night before. Everyone got quiet for a moment when she mentioned Sasuke however. Everyone missed him, even though he'd left of his own free will. He'd turned his back on the village, but they missed him none the less. After a moment's peace they started talking and laughing again. Before the day was done Sakura and Naruto got another big suprise.

"Me and Hinata have something to tell you guys." Ino was nervous about how to say it. "We're engaged." Sakura's mouth dropped open and Naruto just smirked.

"For how long?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"About a week now," Ino replied.

"Well then," Sakura shook it off," Are me and Naruto invited to the wedding?"

"Of course you are," Hinata giggled, "Why wouldn't we invite you." Everyone continued with the laughter. After a while Naruto noticed that Sakura seemed to be struggling with something.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned about her. "You feeling okay?"

"Fine," she smiled as she looked up at him. "But now it's my turn to drop a bomb on everyone." Everyone stopped laughing and listened carefully. Sakura sighed, "I'm, pregnant."

Everyone gasped.

~Heheheh... well now... didn't see THAT one comin DID ya... lol... what... you though the tittle was because of the Ino and Hinata thing? nope... Sakura's pregnant... hehehe... yea... anyways... i tried to make this one a little longer so... if it is... then... YAY! if not then... oh well... maybe next time... well... thnx for reading and be sure to drop a review plz... thnx again.~

*gets smacked in the face by Ino*

Ino: "You made me a LESBIAN?

Hinata: -_- "You're a bad BAD boy."

Me: *evil grin* "You know it." *turning to Ino* "Do you have ANY iedea how many dudes would LOVE for you to be a lesbian? I can't even COUNT that high." *smirk* "So deal with it."

Ino: *pulls out a shotgun*

Me: O_O "Shit." 


	4. Yes I will

~well guys here we go again... the fourth chapter is now finished and posted... YIPEE! lol so anyways... i have a feeling that this one will actually be a bit longer than the first three... finally a good sized chapter... :) as i said with my first chapter if anyone has suggestions and ideas plz let me know... i'll be happy to accept requests as well... well anywayz... here comes chapter four~

Sakura was standing alone in the bedroom waiting for Naruto to come home. They had a date planned for the evening and Naruto had told her that he was taking her somewhere special. She was so excited to see what surprise he had in store for her.

"I wonder where we're going" Sakura said to herself happily, "Maybe he's taking me to a fancy resturaunt, or something else that's big and exspensive." She smiled to herself. "What ever it is I can't wait to find out." She was wearing her favorite dress, pink (of course) with red and white roses all over it. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail. Her green eyes couldn't hide her excitement as she heard Naruto coming into the room. She turned to smile at him as he opened the door and he smiled back looking at her.

"You're beautiful Sakura." He smiled warmly. "Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes love, I'm ready."

They grabbed eachother's hands and strolled out of the house together. As they were walking through the village they talked about their relationship, mainly focusing on names for the baby.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked curiously as they kept on walking, not stopping at any of the places she was expecting.

"Somewhere very special." He smiled to her and lead her out of the village streets walking towards an unknown location. "Just trust me, you're gonna love it."

They continued walking for a while until finally they came upon a gazebo on a small island in the middle of a lake. The gazebo was a brilliant white stone and there were candles all around the railing, all lit. She could tell that he had spent a great deal of time preparing the scenary that lay before her. There was a small table set out made to look like a table at a fancy resturaunt, with a cloth that was red silk and the chairs were made of ivory wood and painted a brilliant red with black roses. Sakura was shocked at the sight before her eyes, but shocked in a good way, in a happy way. She looked at Naruto who looked back at her smiling as he walked over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"May i offer you a seat m'lady?" He looked up at her smiling warmly.

She walked over to him taking her seat and looked up at him smiling softly. "Why thank you kind sir." She giggled and looked at the plates and silverwear. "It's like eating in a resturaunt, only we're outside underneath this beautiful gazebo surrounded a wonderful little lake. I absolutely love it."

He bowed to her. "I'm glad you like it my love. And now," he clapped his hands together twice and Ino came out of a large nearby tent dressed as a waitress, "We eat." He sat down across from Sakura and smiled.

Sakura looked at Ino with a little bit of shock. "Ino? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed up like that?"

Ino giggled. "I'm your waitress silly. Naruto asked me if I'd be willing to do this to make this night very special, and because it was for you, I agreed." She pulled out a little pad and a pen. "So, what will it be?"

Sakura looked around the table. "Well, I'm not sure. There's not exactly a menu."

A chef came out of the tent followed by a few others.

Naruto looked at them then back at Sakura. "You may have whatever you like my love. I've hired all of these fine chefs for the night so whatever you wish, they will prepare it for us." He smiled softly. "I told you this night would be special."

She almost cried from happiness as she looked at all the chefs and started making a list in her head of what she wanted. "Okay, I've decided." She looked at Ino who got ready to write. "I would like, a small salad to start off with, and a glass of wine." She looked at the chefs. "If there is any that is."

Naruto chuckled softly as one of the chefs stepped up. "We have every type of wine in existance m'lady."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Okay then, I would like a glass of the finest you've got. Surprise me. As for after the salad. Hmm. I think I would like a plate of curry and a steak medium rare and that should be it for me."

Ino nodded writing everything down and turned to Naruto. "And you?"

He rubbed his chin thinking. "Ya know what? I would like, some barbaque pork, a steak medium rare with a glass of the same kind of wine you bring her, umm, some curry sounds pretty good, and a steaming bowl of my favorite kind of ramen." He nodded. "Yep, that'll about do it for me."

Ino nodded softly again and wrote down everything handing the pieces of paper to the chefs and they all got busy preparing the meal as the wine was brought out for them to taste.

Sakura took a sip and giggled. "It's perfect, thank you."

The chef bowed and went back inside the tent as they prepared the food. Naruto and Sakura sat talking and still trying to name the baby. Naruto kept coming up with names that would only work for one gender or the other while Sakura tried to come up with names that would work either way. After a little while the chefs started bringing out the food one dish at a time. Sakura enjoyed her salad but finished it rather quickly and her curry arrived at the same time as Naruto's. They sat and ate still talking and laughing. Sakura was truly enjoying herself. After the curry their steaks arrived at the same time as well and they continued eating. After finishing their steaks Naruto's barbaque pork arrived and he shared it with Sakura. She laughed as she tried to feed him one piece and it fell out of her chopsticks and he cought it in his mouth just before it hit the table. Finally Naruto got down to his bowl of ramen wich he also shared with Sakura who continued feeding him and smiling when he would act goofy.

After all the food was gone Naruto stood up holding out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

She giggled and took his hand standing with him. "Yes love, we shall."

They danced together through a couple of songs, holding eachother close. As they were dancing one of the chefs brought out two last glasses of wine. Inside one of them was a beautiful engagement ring that Naruto had spent a great deal of money on. The band was pure gold and the gem was saphire mixed with ruby and emerald. It had diamonds all around the main gem.

As the last song ended Naruto walked Sakura back over to the table for one final drink, and the biggest surprise of the night. He held up his glass, "To us. May we forever be this happy together."

She nodded giggling and picked up her glass. Just as she was about to drink from it she saw something inside. She took her fork and picked it up. She gapsed when she saw the ring. She looked at Naruto with shock and happiness showing in her eyes. "Naruto. Is this,"

He took the ring out of her hand and kneeled down on one knee taking her hand and slipping the ring on her finger. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

She couldn't stop the tears as she nodded her head up and down quickly crying. "Yes Naruto. Yes I will."

~well... this one was actually kinda a pain in the ass to write... so... i hope you're all happy... my wrists are sore... i get carpal tunnel real bad when i type... :( but anywho... the fourth chapter is finally finished... and if i'm not mistaken... it's longer than ALL of my precious ones... right? o.O ... O.o ... lol yea... but seriously... i had a lot of fun writing this one... it actually got kinda redone a couple of times... originally this scene took place in the forest in a small clearing... but yea... a gazebo seemed much more... romantic than an insect infested forest right? lol but anywayz... yea i'm finally done with this chapter so now all of those who told me i BETTER finish this one... not pointing any fingers or calling any names... *points at my girlfriend and coughs* morgan... ahh... ugh... sorry about that... lol anyway... yea... thank you for reading... and... GOODBYE!~ 


End file.
